borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Found Volcano w/ Cyclops scope, Savage Masher
This weapon offer is for PS3 users Farming in the armory the other day, I found a lvl 48 Maliwan Volcano with a Cyclops scope, as well as a Jakobs Savage Masher with 246x7 damage, 6 round mag, and scope. I'd be willing to dupe them for a good Defiler, Hellfire, or please, someone, a Chimera. If you're against duping (as some are), I'm sorry to say I won't be trading unless I find something better. PSN is "Rocketfeets" sic. I don't remember the exact stats on these guns, but I can find out tonight around 6:30 US Central time. Leave a message here if you're interested. 15:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : you sure it's not just a 2.7x zoom? the 2.7 looks like the cyclops but the cyclops is actually about twice the zoom. I don't think you can even put the cyclops zoom on the volcano without it being modded (and thereby unfindable). Yeti Yeti 22:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What are the stats on the Volcano? I'm interested, if the damage isn't sucktakular. I have a pretty good hellfire, Damge: 159 Accuracy: ~93 Fire rate: 12.5 has a x3.9 scope and 'very high element effect chance'. I have a pretty decent defiler too, but i don't remember the stats off the top of my head.Iran4edmund 15:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not certain, but I think that the Volcano has a damage of around 540. Downside, though, it has a 3 round mag. The scope makes up for it in my opinion by making headshots easier. It could be well suited for the right builds. I'm not sure if you're interested after knowing that fact, but on your Hellfire, do you know if it has an optical or electronic scope? I've always wondered what "Very High Elemental Effect Chance" referred to when attached to guns with guaranteed proc rates. I have a feeling it refers to the chance of the splash effect happening, but I've never tested it. 16:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm 98% sure it is an optical scope, but i don't remember for sure. I'm certian the 'very high element effect chance' refers to splash shots. I have no real proof of this, but the gun procs splash shots like crazy. Also, i'm a moron and didn't read the full title of your forum post. Sorry, but i play on 360. Iran4edmund 16:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) DAMMIT. 16:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG. Just found a level 54 Burning Cyclops in the Armory. The effects difference between high and very high really means that with a high chance, if you fire four shots in a row, maybe 3 will be elemental and cause fire. Very high means that each shot fired will be elemental, as far as I have seen. The Volcanoes with the "Pele demands a sacrifice" text all have the highest splash in a sniper rifle with fire. Sisiutl. What are the stats on the Cyclops you found? 17:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I have the Best Defiler ive ever seen but the problem is i play on 360. ill post the deflier stats later. Burning Cyclops, Lv. 54: only 488dmg, 96.7 accuracy, 0.6 fire rate, 3 clip X3 fire effect. Also found a more powerfull but lower level Detonating Cyclops (Lv. 48) and some other really awesome level 61 weapons while farming the "It's like Christmas" mission, but never seen a Cyan weapon yet...would LOVE to trade any of my Lv. 61 Orange-Orange or Pearl weapons for some Cyan weapons though. Cheers. Sisiutl I have a few guns you might be interested in, nothing terrible exciting other than my Hellfire and Volcano. The hellfire seems like a lower level, but it has pretty high damage and fire rate. I'd be willing to get on and get you one if you'd show me how to duplicate it for you. I wouldn't want to part with either of them. HX Combustion Hellfire, Lv. 48: 178 dmg, 78.7 acc, 12.5 rate, 55 clip, 4.3 zoom, x4 fire effect. B Blue Volcano, Lv. 54: 643 dmg, 98.6 acc, 1.1 rate, 6 clip, 1.0 zoom, x4 effect. Other things chillin in the bank, 55 & 40 Terrible Defenders, 43 & 25 Volcanos, 48 & 40 Equalizers, 58 Friendly Fire, 53 Firehawk, 48 Redemption, 48 Savior, 40 Defiler, and a mess of purple things. -chekerbored